Yuuki Kaburagi
Gokai Kusakabe (草壁=誤解, Kusakabe Gokai) is a mysterious Vizard that has allied himself with Gai Nagareboshi for unknown reasons. After Gai defeats Fumeina, Gokai reveals himself to be the true main antagonist of Turn Back The Pendulum by impaling Hizashi, beating his allies to the point of near death, destroying a large portion of Soul Society, and then taunting Gai about Gekkō Utsukushi's death and his failures. After a long, gruelling clash, Gai defeats Gokai and seals him in another dimension. Appearance Gokai is a handsome, tall male with a slightly toned body. His blonde hair juts in backward and down directions, and he has heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye is blue and his right is gold with black scelera, similar to a Hollow's. Gokai wears a dark blue vest with belts strapped onto the front, a black tank top underneath, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. Personality and Traits At first glance, when he introduces himself to Gai, Gokai appears to be kind, thoughtful, and sometimes shy. He acted excitable and energetic much like Gekkō (similarities between him and Gai's former lover are noted several times, from their personalities to their ability to see Zanpakutō Spirits). He was also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tended to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. Gokai ususally attempted to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". He claimed to be a strong believer in the "power of friendship" and claimed had the belief that as long as one had allies, than they could do anything. After revealing himself to be the villain behind the entire story, Gokai had abandoned all pretense of even pretending to be good, and enraptures himself in the role of the gleefully psychotic maniac he has always been. In the brief two chapters that showcases his true motives and his defeat, Gokai shows that he is not only evil and deranged, but also quite psychopathic. Gokai considers all the other races to be inferior to the Vizard and cares little about their lives. He views himself as the strongest Vizard of all, as he boasts about himself in battle and taunts his opponents. He knows how to manipulate others to do what he wants by playing on their innermost feelings and hidden desires, however; he has a habit of never telling a lie, but he often convienently "forgets" to include parts of the truths of his motives. Gokai also throws away allies that he deems as useless as seen with Empio Mezzanote, and brutally punishes those who betray him. In addition to the above, he is also quite emotionally sadistic, often enjoying picking at the insecurities of others for the above reasons or his own enjoyment and crushing/trivializing their hopes and ideals after he attempts to bond with his opponents. Despite how much he mocks his opponents, he is actually capable of sincerely respecting them, though it's overshadowed by how much he enjoys their suffering. Gokai is shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. For example, he made it his sole mission to cause pain to Gai throughout the entire course of Turn Back The Pendulum, and even broke out into a maniacal laughter after almost killing all of his allies. Gokai also has nihilistic tendencies, as evidenced in his final fight against Gai, where he asks why Gai even bothers fighting at all, and why Gai even bothers defending Soul Society when they will inevitably persecute him later because of his heritage. Gokai also has low tolerance for aggravation, which can be seen when Gai refused to join with him. The result of that was Gokai revealing a more aggressive side to himself, in which he snarled at Gai and threatened him several times before their battle. Behind Gokai's arrogance and supposed self-confidence, he actually shows signs of cowardice and attempted to escape, scared when Gai in Setsura turned the tables on him in their final battle.﻿ History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gokai is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Gokai prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking. In combat, Gokai doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage, always battling with a smirk on his face. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. When on the edge, Gokai fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. *'Yatō Issen' (八刀一閃, "Eight Blades in One Flash"): Gokai unleashes twelve sword slashes at breakneck speeds at his opponent. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While only briefly seen, Gokai's skill in hand-to-hand combat is enough to overpower Gai and Kagirinai Nagareboshi, all the while commenting on how weak they both were. Shunpo Master: Gokai has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a mountain in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Gai's Bankai speed and even overtake him. Gokai moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern his movements at first. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Gokai moves to his opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Immense Strength: Gokai is capable of destroying a large portion of the Central 46 headquarters' roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is capable of easily tearing off Nika's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro. He is capable of crushing Gunha's strongest attack, Infinity Big Bang Storm and force it to collapse before Gunha even got a chance to unleash it. He easily slashed Kagirinai from his left shoulder to his lower right hip. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large portion of a building with his single hand. Immense Speed: Of what little is seen before his defeat, Gokai was able to easily outrun Gai on foot, in their final hand-to-hand fight. Cero: Gokai has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a purple color. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, capable of completely overwhelming Gai's Bankai Shining Onslaught and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. Bala: High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Gokai's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. This is displayed once more in his battle against Gai's Setsura Form where he regenerates the arm that was torn off. Gokai explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient reiatsu. Remarkable Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Gokai's skin is extremely durable. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight Gai in his Bankai form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Gai defenseless with one attack and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct punch from Gai's Shinseina Kakusei with only a minor bruise on his chest, while Fumeina lost an arm from the said opponent. Immense Durability: During his fight against Gai at the climax of Turn Back The Pendulum, Gokai demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Gai's exceedingly powerful physical blows without a problem. An entire continent was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Gokai was also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Kagirinai at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Haruko's strongest attack, without any damage inflicted on him. Decimating Spiritual Power: Gokai's reiatsu is unknown, but it is easily able to overwhelm Gai's reishi patterns, even in Bankai. Its sheer strength was great enough to terrify several spiritually aware humans as it leaked into the human world, and bring the entirety of the Gotei 13 to their knees, who sensed his spiritual pressure. Its power is evident by the fact that by just his reiatsu leaking into the Human World, those who are spiritually unaware's Souls collapse and fade away. Just by touching Haruko's arm, his spiritual power caused the area touched to dissolve, though after he was defeated, all the damage his reiatsu did was restored. Stats Zanpakutō Renzokuyami '(連続闇, ''"Serial Darkness") is the name of Gokai's Zanpakutō. Renzokuyami is a dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point. '''Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Renzokuyami has complete control over darkness. *'Jigoku wa Atsuenda' (地獄は圧延だ, "Hell's Rolling"): Swinging his blade at his opponent, Gokai releases black arcs of reiatsu at his opponent. The power of this attack is compared to Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Sekai no Shōshitsu' (世界の消失, "Vanishing World"): *'Konton no Akumu' (混沌の悪夢, "Chaos Nightmare"): Gokai morphs Renzokuyami into a huge cannon and then fires an extremely destructive black laser which pierces through all defenses, and inflicts heavy damage to his opponent. However, while this attack is his strongest, it can only be used once per release, unlike his other attacks. Bankai: Eien no Yami (永遠の闇, "Eternal Darkness"): Bankai Special Abilities: Resurrección: Negro Azabache Soberano (漆黒覇王 (ネグロ・アザソ・プラノ), Neguro Azabacchi Soburano; Spanish and Japanese for "Jet-Black Overlord"): Resurrección Special Abilities: Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Segunda Etapa Special Abilities: Hollowification Trivia *Gokai shares many similarities to Kokutō, the main antagonist of the latest Bleach movie, Jigoku-hen. His betrayal and defeat are very similar to Kokutō's. After they turned to be alive despite supposedly dying, they reveal their betrayal by stabbing someone (Kokutō -> Ichigo/Gokai -> Hizashi), and they absolutely destroy someone close to the victim (Kokutō -> Rukia, Uryu, Renji and Yuzu/Gokai -> Gunha, Haruko and Nika). Both are defeated by the main character's new super powered form (Ichigo -> Skullclad Form/Gai -> Setsura) using a new technique (Ichigo -> Flaming Getsuga/Gai -> Mirai ni Kagayaku Hikari), and after they survive the attack (albeit left with great injuries from it), they still think they've won, only to be sealed away. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:Original Characters